bugheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Made Up Hero: Green Ant Native
This hero is non-existent in the game, yet was thought up on the Possible Updates for Bug Heroes page. I, K-leb25, am writing it up as as full page. Description: This elite native of the yards is very primitive, yet efficient and useful...if used properly. He rides a tamed beetle, giving him great armor and good speed. His Spear can pierce some armour, does 25 damage and attacks every second, yet has an extremely short range and has no AoE. Though his weapons are primitive, he can wield a variety of different ones to completely change the feel of him. If he talks, his low-leveled mind speaks with horrible punctuation. Yet, even when he is not understood well, "Greenie" is determined to help the Bug Heroes kill the bugs that took over the natives' land. One big problem that makes him less useful the more he suffers damage. Below half health, Greenie loses his beetle ride, so loses the armour. With only 600 health, this can happen quickly. To be specific, he has Mantis' speed. Here are his level-up skills: Health (increases max by 30 and heals by 60), Speed, Combat Armour (greatly increases melee armour) and Swipe (increases AoE of attacks). His spear has the description of, "A short, yet cutting weapon with quick attacks." It can be upgraded to a Big Spear (increases damage to 35 and AoE) with a description of, "The bigger, the better, the more primitive." Then, there's the Spiked Spear (increases damage to 60 and pierces all armour) which has a description of, "Still as old as ever, but now with quick, underestimated death!" Abilities: Beetle Rush: The beetle charges in a straight chosen line, which damages enemies innthe way by 200, knocks back small and medium ones and stuns for 7 secs. The problem is, the beetle has to rest for 3 secs afterwoods. Costs 600 and has a cooldown of 60 secs. Cultural Power: Greenie goes on a frenzy, doing faster attack speed and faster speed for 20 secs. Enemies hit may also fight other enemies for 10 secs. But, Greenie needs to be off the beetle to do this. Costs 800 and has a cooldown of 90 secs. Bow and Arrow: An equipable weapon which fires two spears at the same time every second. They do the same damage as the Spear and since two are being fired, multiple enemies may be hit. Greenie (or the beetle) moves slower with this being used. Costs 800. Spiked Club: Another weapon which is a melee weapon. Though it doesn't pierce armour, it has a large AoE and does 70. It also can only be swung every 3 secs. It costs 700. Spear Aerial: Use in battle for Greenie to throw four spears in a spread. They do 100 damage, pierce all armour and go throw enemies...until they land on the ground. Costs 600 and has a cooldown of 45 secs. Elite Mask: Greenie fits on the special mask of the natives. While equipped, ranged armour increases. Use in battle to take only 50% of all damage for 10 secs. costs 800 and has a cooldown of 90 secs. Poison Tube: Once again, an equip-able weapon which fires poison darts at enemies once every 4 secs. It pierces good armour with 50 damage and slows the enemies for 5 secs after hit. They also suffer 15 damage every second. Poisoning doesn't overlap. Costs 1000. Primitive Supplies: Greenie can become a great builder (of simple stuff) when the time is needed. While equipped, cost of turrets decreases by 20%. Use in battle to build a shelter. Projectiles can hardly go through the stick walls, so heroes hit by projectiles coming through the walls get 50% less damage. But, heroes may only attack through the opening, which is where they are also vulnerable. Costs 1000 and has a cooldown of 100 secs. Dagger: This equip-able weapon can attack four times every sec. Though it has no AoE and incredibly low range, it does 40 damage every swipe and pierces all armour.This is best for the last minute charge when his beetle has run away. And with the damage, Greenie must have been perfecting this tool for many years (or days according to our years). Costs 1200. Horde: Greenie sends a horde of 5 natives to achieve his ends. They last for 20 secs and are either Native Archers of Spearmen. Costs 1500 and has a cooldown of 120 secs. Category:Made-Up Content